Avengers Chat
by PietroJohnson
Summary: Some humorous chat with the avengers and other superhero's including the X-men, Deadpool and the Guardians. Also includes my OC SJ. Requests for things are taken on this one. OC/Marvel Character


**Pietro Maximoff has opened a chat**

Pietro Maximoff has invited SJ

 **Pietro Maximoff:** Hello there принцесса

 **SJ:** Afternoon Sonic how may I be at service today

 **Pietro Maximoff:** You me date tonight?

 **Clint Barton has joined the chat**

 **Clint Barton:** Oh hell no you are not going on a date with my surrogate daughter

 **SJ:** Here we go again Papa Hawk mode

 **Pietro Maximoff:** Come on old man you know she will be safe with me. After all I am the only one here who can keep up with her

 **SJ has changed Clint Barton's name to Papa Hawk**

 **Papa Hawk has invited Natasha Romanoff**

 **SJ:** Nat help, Clint's gone Papa Hawk mode again.

 **Pietro Maximoff:** Like he did with Wanda when Vision was flirting with her

 **Natasha Romanoff:** That was amusing to watch

 **Natasha Romanoff:** Wait Pietro did you ask SJ on a date?

 **Pietro Maximoff:** I'm afraid to say …. yes

 **Papa Hawk:** You should be afraid, I have arrows and I'm not afraid to use them

 **Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson have joined the chat**

 **Tony Stark:** Soooooo SJ what's your answer to speedy's question?

 **Steve Rogers:** Seriously Tony, your more immature that both fo them put together

 **Sam Wilson:** And they play pranks on everyone at every given chance

 **Tony Stark:** If I was anyone else I would have taken that as an offence. But this is me so thanks for the compliment

 **SJ:** The answer to your question Pietro, I would love to go on a date with you tonight

 **Steve Rogers:** You kids be careful

 **Bucky Barnes:** I don't see how you can say that, they've been on more dates in the last year than you have in the last 90 odd years

 **Sam Wilson:** Hate to agree with Frosty the Hobo but BURN!

 **Sam Wilson:** Wait why have Pietro and SJ gone to quiet?

 **Steve Rogers:** Pietro …. SJ …

 **Tony Stark:** Yeah good luck trying to get them to answer, they're up to something again

 **Steve Rogers:** As long as it doesn't involve giving me truth serum again I'm good

 **Bucky Barnes:** Or magnetising my arm

 **Bruce Banner, Vision, Wanda Maximoff and Thor have joined the chat**

 **Papa Hawk:** or convincing Scott to help them by running of with our phones

 **Thor:** Who is Papa Hawk?

 **Natasha Romanoff:** That would be Clint, SJ changed his name earlier

 **SJ has changed Natasha Romanoff's name to Mama Bear**

 **Pietro has changed Papa Hawk's name to Old Man**

 **Old Man:** Hope I don't catch you Pietro

 **Bruce Banner:** I have to admit this is actually amusing

 **Peter Parker has joined the chat**

 **Pete Parker:** Hey good on yah Pietro, and what's with the name changing?

 **SJ:** I'm bored

 **Peter Parker:** That would explain it.

 **SJ has changed Thor's name to I AM MIGHTY**

 **Bruce Banner:** Yup this is gonna get interesting

 **Tony Stark:** I agree with you there

 **I AM MIGHTY:** Well at least we know what they are doing if they are changing our names

 **Pietro Maximoff:** You mean you hope you know what we are doing

 **Mama Bear:** Hate to admit it but he does have a point, this could just be a distraction

 **Old Man:** WHO REPLACED MY BED WITH A NEST?

 **Sam Wilson:** Yeah someone has done it with me as well

 **Wanda Maximoff:** Vis why do you have the apple and android logo's on your hands?

 **Vision:** I don't know they weren't there a second or so ago

 **Steve Rogers:** Was that my shield that's just flown by the window?

 **I AM MIGHTY:** WHERE IS MJOLNIR?

 **Mama Bear:** Yes Steve I believe that was your shield that went past the window

 **SJ:** Its my Frisbee now hahahaha

 **Vision:** Relax Thor I have Mjolnir here

 **I AM MIGHTY:** I was beginning to worry

 **Bucky Barnes:** Peter I will give you a five second head start before I come after you

 **Peter Parker has left the chat**

 **SJ has changed Steve Rogers name to Captain Lecture**

 **Tony Stark:** LOL that's a good one

 **Rhodey has joined the chat**

 **Rhodey:** Steve does realise that SJ isn't behind him right?

 **Bruce Banner:** I don't think so, she's a lot like Pietro in terms of her gifts

 **Bucky Barnes:** Bubbles, there are bubbles everywhere

 **Wanda Maximoff:** I swear I have nothing to do with that

 **Vision:** I believe that is the handy work of SJ again

 **Bucky Barnes:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE BUBBLES ARE EVIL THEY KEEP ATTACKING ME

 **Mama Bear:** …..

 **Bruce Banner:** So a review on what the pair have done this time. Changed Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Steve's names. I'm guessing they are responsible for the nests in Clint and Sam's room, as well as the logo's on Vision.

 **Tony Stark:** If SJ's comment earlier was anything to go by then she is responsible for Cap's shield flying past the window, and if Wanda not responsible for Bucky going on about bubbles then SJ is. And Peter also webbed Bucky

 **Rhodey:** What are they meow meow meow meow

 **Old man has changed his name to Clint Barton**

 **Clint Barton:** Rhodey are you okay?

 **Scott Lang has joined the chat**

 **Scott Lang:** Why is Rhodey acting like a chat and Bucky trying to hide from the bubbles?

 **I AM MIGHTY:** Honestly SJ can put Loki to shame with all the things she gets up to

 **Mama Bear has changed Tony Stark's name to Iron Pants**

 **Iron Pants:** Really Natasha Really

 **SJ has been disconnected**

 **Pietro Maximoff:** Where has SJ gone?

 **Captain Lecture:** Wait she's not with you?

 **Bruce Banner:** Relax I caught her in a containment cell, so she doesn't cause any more havoc for the time being?

 **Scott Lang:** How long is that gonna last this time?

 **Sam Wilson:** Probably not very long, its like getting their phones off them.

 **Vision has left the chat**

 **I AM MIGHTY:** I'm off to play a game of Mjolnir catch with Vision

 **I AM MIGHTY has left the chat**

 **Wanda Maximoff:** I will reverse the things SJ has done to Rhodey and Bucky

 **Wanda Maximoff has left the chat**

 **Mama Bear:** I wonder what Pietro and SJ would be like as a married couple?

 **Clint Barton:** Don't start planning their wedding yet Nat, there's a chance neither will make it

 **Captain Lecture:** SJ definitely won't if I ever catch her again

 **Rhodey:** Meow meow meow meow meow

 **Bruce Banner:** Looks like Wanda hasn't gotten to Rhodey yet

 **Iron Pants:** Give me back my Rhodey

 **Bucky Barnes:** Did I really say the Bubbles are evil?

 **Pietro Maximoff:** Yup kind of amusing to

 **Pietro Maximoff has been disconnected**

 **Bucky Barnes:** Right two to catch see yah laters

 **Bucky Barnes has left the chat**

 **T'Challa has joined the chat**

 **Bruce Banner:** Guys I don't think SJ is responsible for Rhodey meowing

 **T'Challa:** Rhodey is meowing?

 **Bruce Banner uploaded a photo**

 **Clint Barton:** Tony, I think this one is on you

 **Mama Bear:** Agreed, reminds me of the time SJ ended up as a white fluffy chat

 **Pietro Maximoff:** I remember that she kept hissing at Steve

 **T'Challa:** And she kept purring at you

 **Tony Stark has left the chat**

 **Mama Bear has left the chat**

 **Clint Barton:** Right I'm gonna go get SJ out of the confinement

 **Pietro Maximoff:** Keep up old man

 **Clint Barton:** Wait what? How? You better look after her

 **Pietro Maximoff:** I will, she my принцесса

 **Pietro Maximoff has left the chat**

 **Bruce Banner:** I'm going before I get knocked out my Thor and Vision's game of catch, that bloody hammer just come through the lab wall and scared Rhodey

 **Captain Lecture:** Language

 **Scott Lang:** English!

 **T'Challa:** LOL, just read what the two have been up to. Its amazing how creative they are. Maybe I should let them lose in Wakanda.

 **Bruce Banner has left the chat.**

 **Clint Barton:** That's a bad idea, that's a very bad idea

 **Scott Lang has left the chat**

 **Captain Lecture has left the chat**

 **Clint Barton:** I'm all alone there's no one here besides meeeeeee

 **T'Challa:** I'm so never letting you forget that

 **SJ has joined the chat**

 **Clint Barton:** WTF you're still here

 **SJ:** Whiskey Tango Foxtrot or Pietro's translation Want to Fight

 **T'Challa:** There is definitely never a boring moment with you around SJ

 **SJ:** Good

 **SJ has left the chat**

 **Clint has left the chat**

 **T'Challa has left the chat.**

 **I AM MIGHTY has joined the chat**

 **I AM MIGHTY:** How do I change my name back, Jane keeps laughing at everything I say.

 **I AM MIGHTY:** Guy hello anyone there

 **I AM MIGHTY has left the chat.**


End file.
